The present invention relates to a catheter for opening constricted regions in the cardiovascular system of a patient.
Catheters of this kind have been in use for some time, for example to treat arteriosclerotic vascular constrictions. Such catheters have an expandable balloon at the distal end, to be brought into the region of constriction in a folded condition. By means of a passage accessible from the outside of the catheter, the balloon is filled with fluid so that it expands peripherally, and the tissue bringing about the constriction is pressed outward into the vessel wall.
The expanded balloon blocks the vessel completely, so that the treatment must be periodically interrupted after brief intervals, for example to prevent distal ischemia. Owing to the necessary interruptions, the over-all duration of treatment is correspondingly lengthened.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a catheter of the aforementioned kind whereby, even during a prolonged dilatation of the constriction, the continuous supply of blood and oxygen to the downstream organs and tissues is maintained, which catheter is economical in manufacture and yet dependable in operation.